Lies
by Myth Queen
Summary: She always believed him, no matter the lie. A brief look at Sigyn and Loki's relationship. Comic-based AU, includes the movie universe.


**A/N This fic was partially inspired by the song Fire And Ice by Within Temptation.**

**#**

Loki woke groggily, his nose freezing in the fall air, but warmth was cuddled against his chest. He looked down at the young woman wrapped in his equally young arms. Her soft breaths ruffled the fabric of his shirt, her arms around him, and a smile was on her face as she slept. He smoothed her dark hair from her caramel skin, and pulled the blanket over her shoulders. She shifted slightly, cuddling close to him.

Lady Sigyn. Loki contemplated her for a moment. Born high enough to be a lady, but not so high-born, nor beautiful enough, that a prince's attentions could be considered appropriate. But he gave her his attentions all the same. She didn't have the golden hair and alabaster skin of her mother, Lady Freyja, that was considered so beautiful throughout Asgard, but she had a quick wit and a smile that was like sunlight after a storm.

Sigyn stirred again and opened her eyes. She smiled up at him for a moment, and then alarm came to her eyes. She pulled away, looking up at the dawning sky.

"Good morning, my lady," Loki said, trying to infuse his voice with a jest.

"It's morning!" Sigyn cried, burying her face in her hands. "We were just going to see the meteor shower!"

"And we did, remember?" Loki reminded her, hating so see her so distressed. "It came later than we expected and we decided that rather than lose our ways in the woods-"

"Nobody is going to believe that!" Sigyn interrupted. She pushed herself to her feet and began brushing needles and dirt from her crumpled dress. "Everybody is going to believe me to be exactly like my mother!"

Loki got to his feet, brushing off his own clothing. "It doesn't matter what they think, Lady Sigyn, we know the truth."

Sigyn stopped her frantic motions to make herself presentable and looked up at Loki. Her liquid black eyes pierced into his with an intensity he was quite unaccustomed to. "Prince Loki, we have known each other for only a short time-"

"All too short. I wish we had met years ago."

A soft flush rose into Sigyn's cheeks, but her gaze didn't waver. "I have seen my mother wooed by pretty words enough to know what it is happening to me, my prince."

Loki felt a flush rise in his own face. "I was being honest, lady. This past week since I met you has been the happiest of my life."

Sigyn smiled at his words. She walked forward and took his hands in hers. "Then promise me something, Loki," she said.

"Anything, Sigyn," he responded softly, stepping in closer to her.

"Never lie to me."

Loki was surprised by the request, but didn't let it show on his face. He smiled at her, and brought her knuckles to his lips. "I promise, I will always tell you the truth."

And that was the first time she believed his lies.

#

Loki nervously adjusted his tunic before stepping into the bridal suite where his new wife was waiting for him. The suite was a large one, with a mantled hearth on one side opposite shuttered windows. A large canopy bed swathed in gauzy material was centered in the room. Sigyn sat on a chair near the hearth, staring into the flames. Her dark hair was wound up onto her head and bejeweled. The white-gold of her wedding dress glimmered in the soft firelight. Her arms were folded and her lips set in a tight line.

"You should have told me," she said bluntly as he nervously approached the hearth.

Loki winced. "I knew it would cause trouble and didn't want you to be party to my actions."

Sigyn turned, her dark eyes fiery as she gazed at him. "And so you take it upon yourself to murder my husband-to-be and take his place yourself?"

"Theoric was a murderer and traitor," Loki argued, his voice soft. "You know that as well as I. Sigyn, you heard the evidence brought against him. I had no choice. I did not seek to kill him, but he would have taken _my_ life if I had not."

Sigyn glared at him as he reached out to her, until he withdrew. She stood, pacing to the vanity dresser nearby and began removing the jewels from her hair. "Yet, instead of informing me and the court that he was dead, you disguised yourself as him and wedded me. What were you thinking, Loki? Nobody will ever believe that I was not aware of your actions. They will think that I am as guilty as you."

"I have no guilt, my words were proved true and I have been commended for my actions in protecting Asgard," Loki reminded her, although he still winced at the memories of how his father had shouted at him for his trickery.

"You know that's not what I mean." Sigyn slammed her hand against the dresser. "Theoric was a monster, and I will shed no tears for him, but what _you_ have done to me is worse than anything he did! He bruised my body, but you... you _lied_ to me. You _promised_ you would never lie, and you did! Loki, you have broken my trust, and with it my heart."

Loki looked at the floor, shame filling him. "I thought you wanted this. Marriage. To me. I thought- I am sorry, Sigyn."

"I did want this, Loki," Sigyn said and when he looked up, Loki saw tears in her eyes. "I love you. I wanted nothing more than to be your wife for years. Just not like this. Not because of trickery."

"There was no other way. My father would never allow me to marry a daughter of Freyja. Trickery was the only way. But now we are married, and nobody can take that from us. Sigyn, please forgive me. I love you."

Sigyn contemplated him for a moment, and then nodded. "We are married. And we love each other."

She let him embrace her then, and buried her face into his shoulder. He kissed her forehead. "I was only thinking of you, my love."

She managed a smile at him then, and gently pressed her lips against his. Once again, she had believed his lie.

#

Loki rocked Sigyn back and forth as she sobbed. Her dark hair was damp and her caramel skin was pale from labour. Tears fell down her cheeks and she leaned against him, the tiny body clutched in her arms. Tears burned in Loki's own eyes but for the sake of his wife he did not let them fall. Their son had been born a mere hour ago. He had not even lived long enough to see the faces of his parents.

"Sigyn , we have to let him go," Loki murmured, but Sigyn shook her head.

"I can't."

Loki pressed his face into her hair. Only a morning ago they had been laying in bed together, smiling and laughing with his hand pressed against her swelling stomach, feeling their child kick and knowing that he would be a lively, strong boy.

"He was born too early, beloved," he said, trying to comfort his. "There was nothing that could be done."

Loki held her tighter, thinking of what the healers had told him only moments ago, after they returned the body of their son to Sigyn. There were traces of a curse on the child, originating from Sigyn's womb. Somebody had killed their child. Had killed all their children. The birth and the curse had caused terrible damage to her body; she would never be able to conceive again.

"Let me take him," Loki said softly, releasing his wife to gently take the baby from her arms. She let him, though her tears increased. She watched, rocking back and forth as he wrapped their child in a linen blanket. His heart was heavy, holding the body of dreams and hopes that would never live.

"Will it ever go away, Loki? The pain?" she asked softly as he laid the tiny body in the fur-lined coffin. Loki went back to her and kissed her forehead.

"Yes, Sigyn. In time, the pain will ease. I know that right now neither of us wants to think about it, but one day we will have dozens of strong, healthy children at our feet and they will be as lovely and kind as their mother. "

"And as brave and smart as their father." Sigyn tried to smile at him, but fresh tears poured down her face. She buried her face in his chest, and as she sobbed Loki wished that he could believe the lie as she did.

#

Gungnir was heavy in his hands. Loki stared at the Spear of Heaven, Odin's weapon; the symbol of his leadership, the mark of the king. And now it was in his hands, while Odin slept and Thor was banished. He was the king of all Asgard. He had power that he had never craved, and he liked the heaviness in his hands.

"I thought you were sleeping, beloved," Sigyn's soft voice said. Loki turned to see his wife approaching, her tousled dark hair lying in soft curls on her caramel shoulders. She smiled at him as she joined him on the balcony, shivering as a breeze blew through her light nightdress. "What troubles you, Loki? Your father has gone into the Odinsleep before. He will wake, and he will bring Thor back. I know you miss your brother, but the Allfather will never truly punish his sons with permanent banishment. He loves you too much."

Loki turned away from his wife, looking out over Asgard. _I am not his son,_ he thought, and wished that he could say it aloud. He wished that he could tell Sigyn the horrible truths that Odin had told him. He was a frost giant, a member of that murderous race of monsters. His life was a lie. Had it really been a curse to kill their child, or had it been because of what he was? He could not tell her such things.

"I fear for my father, Sigyn," he said numbly. "This sleep is unlike any before. And Thor- his banishment is my fault."

"No." Sigyn laid her hand on his shoulder. "You cannot blame yourself for the actions of others, beloved. Thor may be a reckless boy, but I believe some day he may be wise enough to listen to your council."

Loki let go of the spear, letting it fall to the floor. He turned and embraced his wife, kissing her so suddenly and fiercely and passionately that she startled before relaxing against him, knotting her fingers in his hair. He pulled back just as suddenly as he had kissed her, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against hers. Tears clung to his lashes.

"Loki, what's wrong?"

"I'm afraid, beloved. I do not know what I should do. I think- I think I know what I _can_ do, but I'm afraid that it is the wrong thing to do. I fear that I am risking everything to have everything."

Sigyn's brows drew together, and she pressed her fingers against his cheek. "Tell me," she urged softly.

"I cannot. Just know, beloved, that I love you, and I will always love you."

He turned his back on her then, and retrieved Gungnir. It seemed even heavier than before. He looked out at Asgard again while Sigyn stood just behind him, comforting him with her presence. Loki tensed as he saw the rainbow light of the bifrost activate. No doubt his _friends_ had gone to earth to retrieve Thor. He turned sharply, determination on his face.

"Loki?"

He looked at Sigyn and kissed her again, softly. "I will return," he promised, and didn't know that it was a lie.

#

Loki sat quietly on the small bench in the glass-walled cell he had been placed in. It was reinforced by spells and guards that stood just outside the larger room. No privacy was to be afforded the traitorous prince of Asgard. A bitter smile twisted his lips as he gazed unseeingly at the stark white interior of the cell. He contemplated all the things that had led him to be where he was now, and the fate that was surely awaiting him in the future.

The large, stone double-doors opened. Loki looked to see who it was and his heart leapt. He started to rise before he could stop himself. She was even more beautiful than he remembered, her caramel skin and dark hair almost seeming to glow slightly. She walked hesitantly, as though it was shards of glass and not a solid stone floor she stepped on.

"Loki," Sigyn whispered, reaching the glass wall.

He couldn't resist her draw, and walked so that they were eye-to-eye, so close and yet the impenetrable barrier between them would always be there.

Her dark eyes searched his, and he felt his heart pang as he saw the remnants of tears on her face. What would people be whispering about her? The wife of the traitor- wife of the Jotünn prince.

"Why?" she asked, standing so close to the glass that her breath fogged on it. She pressed one hand against the wall, as though wishing that she could reach through it and touch his face. "Why did you do this? Tell me, help me understand. I know you, Loki, and this isn't you."

What would happen to her in the future, if she remained his wife, if she remained so in love with him? Loki looked into her heartbroken eyes and pressed his hand against the glass opposite to hers. "Why would I explain myself to a stupid, foolish child like you?"

Sigyn flinched. She opened her mouth, searching his gaze, but didn't speak.

"You were always a gullible fool, Sigyn, but this is a new level of idiocy. I _never_ thought that you would be so stupid to think that you could save my soul."

Sigyn backed away from him, the horror and pain on her face a knife to Loki's heart. "Stop," she whispered.

"Stop what? Finally letting you know what an empty head you have?"

"Loki, I love you."

"I don't love you," Loki said, smiling coldly at his wife. "I never loved you."

She did not cry. She stood for a long time, staring into his eyes, and the sorrow on her face left, leaving her looking empty and hollow. Without another word, Sigyn turned and walked away without a backwards glance. Loki watched her leave, his hand still pressed against his glass prison, and he knew that it was the last time she would believe his lies.

**#**

**END**


End file.
